Aureus
by CredulousVampire
Summary: One little trick, little moral 'whoops' and your whole life gets twisted. Kise had nothing but his porcelain face. Then unexpected happens and he's being pulled in a world he only dreamed of. Not only he had to learn all the rules but he also fell for an awful, arrogant prince. Desperate and clueless he meets the mysterious 'tyrant', the Duke of Teiko. Yaoi. AoKise, AkaKise.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Aureus(lat.)- of gold, golden, adorned with gold**_

...

"Come on Ryota, hurry up!" that's what he used to hear every morning. His sweet, mother's voice urging him to get up, for school won't wait for anyone. All that squealing from his peers (well, mostly girls) and admiring himself on a cover of newest teen idol magazine. That was Kise Ryota's life.

That's what it used to be.

That's what should've continued on being.

But now, lying in king sized bed in a neat, sharp cut suit, Kise was contemplating was it all worth it. He is about to get married.

Yes, you've heard it well.

Young Kise Ryota was getting married.

_'If I had never met them.' _he thought _'If I had never met them, I would never even be here. Surrounded with clean, satin sheets that probably cost more than half my old apartment. Room so spacious it could hold a rock concert, decorated with things...'_ he stopped trying to find right word _' well, 'antique', expensive things.'_

But his amber eyes glittered irresistibly, he could see it. The cage, it was around him. Golden cage, but cage nonetheless.

It will never open if he proceeds with this wedding.

Young and beautiful bride stood up, his porcelain skin radiating under the morning sun that was peeking trough the windows.

* * *

**I'll update first chapter soon, since I've been planning this story the whole day. The idea came to me this morning. :)**

**I would appreciate reviews. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Smile." bright flash illuminated pale room bringing everyone's attention to the person who stood in the middle of it. "Well done, Kise. Now turn your chin a bit right." blonde smirked, that sexy half-smile and did as he was asked to. Another shooting, another front page.

Kise Ryota was a local teen idol, and he loved it.

Ever since he was a little child, everyone's been complimenting his looks. Not that he was extra flashy or anything, he was one of those people that just naturally looked lovely. Too pretty for a guy, even some girls were jealous of him. Of his porcelain skin, which hadn't received a single pimple since he's got into puberty. His doll-like cheeks, having slight pink undertone to them, making him all the more lovely. Soft, translucent eyebrows and lashes that no others could compete with.

It was weird thing though, no matter how good he looked it hadn't made him vain or self-absorbed at least.

He wasn't just a pretty face, Kise was talented at everything he caught himself with doing. Modelling, sports, dancing and even singing. His family's always been supporting their little Ryota, his sisters the most.

Kise Ryota was having a perfect life.

...

That was what it seemed. The diamond-clear, neat surface. But what he had learned that night, will forever chance that perfect life of his. As Kise entered his house he could hear the yelling. It was unusual, it wasn't _just right. _His parents never yelled at each other, much less argued. He ran upstairs, eavesdropping on their conversation, not that it was a hard task concerning how loud they were. He never before heard his mother address his dad this way. Without a hint of love and respect.

"What should we do now? Go all on the street? You eldest daughter is in college, who's gonna pay for that? TO PUT YOUR FAMILY IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION YOU'RE THE LOWEST. WHAT ABOUT RYOTA?"

Kise widened his eyes. _'Go on the street? What they were arguing about?'_

"It's not entirely my fault.-GET OUT. I'M DONE WITH YOUR EXPLANATIONS."

Kise quickly ran downstairs, the last this he wanted to do now is upset mother even more. He'd seen his father going out and slamming the door. He was curious and terrified at the same time. What the hell happened?

"Ryota." He looked his mother who was at the top of the stairs, softly calling his name. As if nothing happened.

"Mum. Why is dad? What is going on ssu?" he asked.

She looked down, he swore he saw tears at the corners of her eyes. "Your father...over the years...well, it's better if I tell you all. Let's sit in the living room."

He waited to her to get down, confused and scared. What had his dad done?

"When we got married." she softly ruffled his hair. "When we got your sister, we were incredibly poor. Asking for a money this man...well, I don't remember his name but...he was a dangerous man. I was against it but your dad insisted. He said it was the easiest way to money we so desperately needed. He promised me he will return it as soon as he gets the job. Two years passed and I thought it was forgotten. Your dad got a new job with bigger salary and we bought this house, your other sister was born and you soon followed. I never knew...I never knew your father kept on taking the money from that man to...His salary wasn't as big as I thought it was, he wanted us all to live on high heel. He also loved to gamble. Your sister went to prestige college and you...over they years he didn't return a single penny. Now, I don't need to tell you the size of the money he owns. The man...well, I can't blame him, wants his money back. He's threatening that he'll take our house and everything."

Kise just stared at her.

"I'm sorry Ryota. This was your time. You're good kid, good at sports and you have your modelling career. I'm so sorry this is happening now."

Kise looked down "It's not your fault, mum. It's dads. You didn't know he kept on taking the money."

She ruffled his golden hair, which he inherited from her. Kise was anxiously pressing his hands against his knees. These things happened to other people, not him. Family secrets like this one, this was happening somewhere far away. He had a perfectly normal childhood, he liked the way things were. He was to graduate and get to college with sports scholarship and maybe become famous model. It was everything set just for him. Sun and stars loved him.

"Who is this man?" Kise asked.

"Merchant, usurer, criminal...who knows? Some even say he runs in the occult circles. Some say he's one of the mobsters from Tokio's underground."

"His name? You must know his name if you loaned all that money from him, don't you?" Kise blinked, looking at his mother. She seemed more feeble and her porcelain skin looked ghostly white. All this stress wasn't doing her good.

"It's Haizaki. Can't remember the name though, I haven't seen him in 20 years. But don't worry yourself with that Ryota, it will all somehow fix itself."

Kise looked at her. _'Hopefully.'_

He stood up from the couch, telling mother that he will make himself a dinner. She smiled, that warm smile of hers he adored so much. "And mum...did dad tell you...how much? How much do we own?" he asked before entering the kitchen.

"More than we have. Don't worry yourself with this Ryota, you have school tomorrow."

...

But it was hard not to worry. When two days after he had found out about the whole thing his sister came home crying. She was told not to come to the classes until she pays he semester. They were broke. Mum told her about everything. Then she yelled at dad. Kise was trying to imagine himself somewhere else. In a world that existed for him three days ago. Then he realized they won't give him money for lunch. How is he expected to play basketball if he's hungry as hell?

"Don't you worry, Ryota." mum would say. "You finish your school, your sister will find a job. College can wait."

But he thought of his sister. She's gotten him into modelling. She wanted to go to this college so badly, and now...now when her dreams have just started fulfilling themselves she should just quit? How was that even fair?

Why was this man so cruel, if he knew they didn't have the way to return the money?

He didn't know...that these events will throw him into a world he didn't even know existed.

* * *

**There is the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry if its slowly developing.**

**Btw. I know you think this all seems cliche with Kise's family being in problems and all but it won't be like that I promise. I plan to write something completely different, this is going to be a story with supernatural elements. Kind of. Well. xd**

**Don't worry Aomine will make an appearance in few chapters.**

**I'll update faster, my internet was down.**

**:3 ?**


End file.
